<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, WHO Should Paint My Body? by gala_apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464213">Sorry, WHO Should Paint My Body?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples'>gala_apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Crushes, Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Season/Series 03, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison asks Isaac if he wants to keep talking about Scott, or if he wants to paint her body. Why not both?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holly Poly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry, WHO Should Paint My Body?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts">Impala_Chick</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to include most of your kinks. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac opens the door to Derek’s loft and sees a sight he’d never thought he’d see in the depressing silent space; a few hundred smiling teenagers writhing to the beat of music.</p><p>“Derek can never know,” he tells Allison. He’d lose his shit. That doesn’t mean Isaac’s going to turn away from the sea of happy intoxicated flesh. He has plans for tonight. Things he’s going to make happen. Isaac’s a new man now, following in the footsteps of his Alpha and getting things accomplished in the most positive way possible, rather than sulking and staying stagnant with occasional bouts of violence.</p><p>They split up for a moment once they’re in. Isaac needs to feel out his boundaries. Walk the perimeter of the party, sense where the murder twins are, where Lydia and Stiles are. Where his Alpha is. There’s no greater comfort than sensing a content Alpha, it’s like cocooning in a fuzzy blanket. Allison, he’s pretty sure, goes to find the drink station. There’s no reason for Isaac to -even if alcohol didn’t make him think of Dad, it’s completely ineffective- but Allison is human, and only recently freed from having an open door in her mind. She deserves a carefree drink or two.</p><p>When Allison next meets up with him, Isaac cuts to the chase. He vowed to be a better person, not a patient one, after all. “See Scott?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Allison’s not as excited as she should be. Every time Isaac sees Scott it’s a struggle to not immediately smile. Especially with what’s happened in the last week. A little peeved, Isaac veers from the question he was going to pose to one more needling. “Tell him what happened?”</p><p>“No, we still have a couple of hours, remember? We promised my dad?”</p><p>“You promised your dad,” Isaac corrects.</p><p>“I promised him in order to protect him.”</p><p>“You did. I didn’t.”</p><p>“Is protecting my father such a bad thing?”</p><p>Chris ranks in the authority figure category of Hurts As Much As He Helps. Isaac doesn’t want him to get killed by the black shadow demons, but Chris did taze him to unconsciousness a month ago, and punch him back to normalcy last night. If Scott had been at Allison’s he would have just done his Alpha roar to get Isaac back into shape. Isaac owes Scott far more than he owes anyone else living. “I don’t like keeping secrets from Scott.”</p><p>Allison smirks. “No, you don’t. You just like to stand there awkwardly, waiting for someone to notice us, whatever we are, and then you like to make things incredibly uncomfortable.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“What do you think it means?”</p><p>“It means you’re probably mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad. I’m frustrated.”</p><p>Isaac smirks, seeing his chance to get things back on track. “Sexually?”</p><p>Allison huffs a grinning laugh. She leans in to kiss him, the thousandth time now Isaac has felt the urge to finally break that tension. Once again it ends abruptly, before contact is made, Allison swishing away onto the dance floor. Isaac lets himself watch her move for a minute, just long enough for her to retrieve a brush from the body artist, before following. Brush held between her crimson lips, Allison unbuttons her plaid shirt revealing a bralette that glows neon orange in the blacklight.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about Scott, or do you want to paint my body?”</p><p>It’s said with the cockiness of a girl who knows how hot she is. Erica used to taunt like this. Isaac’s hit with equal parts lust and stinging nostalgia. And then he overcomes both feelings, makes Erica proud by aiming for what he wants. Say what you will about her morals, she taught him an important lesson about being allowed to want things. Isaac will always be grateful. </p><p>“I want Scott to paint your body.”</p><p>Allison frowns, just as pretty angry as she is happy. It’s an Argent trait. “What?”</p><p>“I want Scott to paint you. I want to see him touching you. You saw him tonight, he’s <i>here</i> tonight because I told him to come.”</p><p>“Why would-”</p><p>“You want to fuck me, and you want to fuck him. You don’t have to say either of those things out loud for me to know them. But you know what the good thing is, Allison? It’s what we both feel too.” </p><p>Allison doesn’t bother to deny that Scott still wants her. What would be the point of a lie so blatantly false? And she doesn’t do Isaac the disservice of telling him his own feelings. Instead she goes with ingrained heteronormativity. “Scott’s not bi. He never told me he was bisexual.”</p><p>“He never told me either.”</p><p>“How do you know, then?”</p><p>“Because when I told him he should hit me because his feelings were messed up about you and I having crushes he declined. Instead he kissed me. Do you remember what that’s like, Allison? Being his centre of attention, feeling his air gust against your chin before your lips finally touch? The way even just his tongue tracing your palette is enough to make you want to get fucked? Tell me you still want him, and I won’t make you say it to him.”</p><p>Never challenge an Argent. Isaac’s obviously gotten to her, he can smell it on her, but all she does with that vulnerability is turn it inside out. “Make me? How about you tell me how far you got, and I’ll tell you if I want to see you do it again.”</p><p>If she’s trying to call his bluff, it’s a failure. He’s not bluffing. Scott was as warm as the sun when their bodies slotted together. If she’s trying to make him shut up and blush at the idea of sharing details that’s not going to work either. He’s okay with being a slut, if it’s for a beautiful girl and his Alpha. </p><p>“Scott,” Isaac says, using their bond to make sure he’s listening, “come to us, and tell Allison how far you and me got.”</p><p>Of course Scott comes, cutting through the masses of day-glo people, because Scott’s the only one who’s never disappointed him. Camden maybe, except then he went and died and what’s a bigger disappointment than that? But here Scott is, as genuine and kind as ever. Isaac told him and Stiles to drop by Danny’s party because he trusted that Scott would come when needed. </p><p>“We made out three times,” Scott says. He’s not the most calm Isaac’s ever seen him, but he’s not lying or evading either.</p><p>“That’s it? No rubbing up against him in a tight closet?” Allison provokes with some fact Isaac clearly doesn’t have.</p><p>Scott doesn’t take the bait. “Not really. No. Isaac likes you, you like him. I’ve been trying to give him the space to get something done. Even if it hurts. I want you two to be happy.”</p><p>Isaac is not as selfless as to give up one of them for the other. Is it really selfish if everyone is getting what they want, anyway? He curls his fingers round Scott’s wrist and pulls his hand to Allison’s thigh. “Allison, tell Scott how wet you are, imagining both of us fucking you at the same time. He’s being a gentleman, pretending not to smell it.”</p><p>Allison adjusts the strap of her orange bralette, composure broken just a little. “We should find somewhere to go.”</p><p>Isaac has no problem imagining fucking in Derek’s bedroom upstairs. After everything, a safe location the least the man owes him. Surely Derek’ll have lube, considering he recently fucked the darach while everyone else was fighting to save lives. He’ll have a luxurious bed too, because Derek’s always been a weird mix of squalor and premium goods. Isaac’s just not sure his partners would be up for it. Humans like being discrete, and there’s no door between the first and second floor, only the spiral staircase. That coupled with knowing the murder twins, Lydia and Stiles are all still here, two of them with werewolf senses, two with ungodly nosiness, and Allison probably won’t be happy with the suggestion. Scott’s been a werewolf too long to worry about privacy, but he’s too much of a romantic for a dark nook of a massive party.</p><p>“Your mom’s got the night shift, right?”</p><p>Scott nods. “She always takes Halloween.”</p><p>Isaac is pretty sure Melissa takes every shift she can, Agent McCall not big on child support, but it’s not really his place to say so. He’s only been living with them a month, he doesn’t get a say in finances. “Chris is researching-” ask what, Scott, and I’ll tell you “right now, who knows when he’ll come in. I think we should all go to Scott’s.”</p><p>Scott doesn’t press on what he thinks is a normal statement, the Argents with the beastiary, instead going for the emotional heart of it all. “Are you two sure? We don’t need to do this.”</p><p>On a dime, Isaac decides to make things a little less direct than straight to a bedroom. Unless it’s a little more, considering he’s about to cause skin on skin contact. “We’re sure, but you’re right, lets slow it down a little. Enjoy the blacklight a little first. Allison, pass Scott the brush.”</p><p>It’s intoxicating, watching Scott paint tiny neon vines and buttercups over Allison’s collarbones. It’s the visual to Allison smelling like she’s in bloom, as wet and hot as a greenhouse flower. </p><p>Once Scott is done, he gives Allison the paintbrush back. Isaac shivers as she uses it to draw thick tribal marks on his face and neck. The paint hits his face coolly, each stroke of it. Scott’s closer now, his chest against Isaac’s shoulder blades, out of the way of Allison’s artwork while still being connected. Isaac would give anything for Scott to be kissing the nape of his neck, but can’t quite ask for it. Not yet. He’s the one that started this tease, he needs to stick it out.</p><p>Once Allison finishes coating Isaac’s face in neon paint, she gives the brush to him. Isaac’s pretty shit at art, only keeping it as an elective because it’s easier to bullshit through than a lot of other offerings at BHHS, but he happily takes the paintbrush. Having it gives him a reason to whirl around and pull Scott’s shirt off. Isaac’s a werewolf, and a constant couch surfer, he’s seen a lot of attractive people topless and in other states of undress. But this is Scott, and this is Scott <i>wanting</i> him. Isaac can barely keep himself from trembling as he curves the bristles over Scott’s pec for the first time.</p><p>They look great, the three of them, when Isaac is done. The professional body artist looks pleased to be getting her gear back, not particularly impressed with their work, but Isaac is pleased enough for everyone in the apartment. He’d lick Scott’s face, if he couldn’t smell the chemical tang of the paint. And Allison’s vines are dry enough that Isaac can glide his fingertips over her chest. </p><p>“Scott’s house?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Allison says fervently. </p><p>“It’s your house too,” Scott reminds him patiently. Normally Isaac would find it the sweetest thing, but forgive him for not wanting to view Scott as family right now. </p><p>“Our house, then?” Denial of their familial relationship aside, sometimes it’s just easier to meet Scott’s hopeful expectations. </p><p>“Yeah. Yes please. If you still both want to.”</p><p>Isaac’s wanted nothing more than the both of them at once since the moment Scott laid lips on him. ‘Yes please’ has nothing on his current level of desire. He helps Scott pick up and shrug on the layers needed for comfortable motorbiking. He looks around for a black light flashlight to steal as Scott texts Stiles that he’s bailing. Not that Stiles will care, apparently he found a girl in a pretty wig to make out with. Not that Isaac cares if Stiles is lonely. Out of everyone in Scott’s pack or aiming to join -the murder twins still want in, and that Kira girl Scott’s making friends with smells like she’s <i>something</i>, so that’s just inevitable- Stiles is easily the most annoying. </p><p>They make it to the parking lot without getting handsy. Hands off is not what Isaac wants, but it’s the best tactic for avoiding fucking within pack distance. Then Allison’s breaking their unspoken strategy, kissing Scott’s jugular with her hands woven in his hair. Isaac would be jealous, would be making his own fast fading mark on Scott’s carotid, if he didn’t have a whole host of moves planned for Scott’s bedroom. As it is, he wants to hurry up just slightly more than he wants to rub his face on his Alpha’s skin.</p><p>“Allison, unlock your car before I break the door. Scott, you getting in? You can pick up your bike tomorrow.” They’re werewolves, he can make the sprint of McCall house to Derek's loft in ten or less. </p><p>“No, I’ll meet you there. Safer that way.” </p><p>Isaac guesses that makes sense. Never know when there will be another mass murderer the pack has to track down in five different directions with five different vehicles. Beacon Hills is not exactly a fount of safety and peaceful evenings. That Allison keeps Scott in view the whole drive home does a little to take the edge off Isaac’s growing need. If he rolled down the window he could probably smell him on the breeze.</p><p>The McCall house is dark, because tonight every house in Beacon Hills is dark. It doesn’t matter though, both he and Allison have been here enough to not need light to find their way to Scott’s bedroom. Isaac flicks the black light flashlight on with a thumb and sets it up on the armchair so that it’s facing the bed. The white sheets glow brilliantly. </p><p>They don’t get fully naked. They barely get undressed at all, Allison only tugging her panties out from under her black skirt, Scott in his white undershirt and jeans, Isaac kicking his jeans off but keeping the v-neck on. Isaac wants to lick every illuminated inch. He settles for rolling Allison onto her back, more than aware that if she doesn’t want to, she’ll have him thrown to the floor before he can blink. Her pussy is so ripe Isaac throbs with it. He sucks at her folds like an orange segment with split pith, enjoying every burst of juice. It’s made all the better from the noises above him. Isaac can sense in a dozen different ways that Scott and Allison are making out, and he’s so happy for him. It’s been months of torch holding, since before the summer. Scott deserves to get what he wants, and he’s such a generous Alpha he shares his bounty unthinkingly. </p><p>Allison comes in a burst, moans pushed into Scott’s mouth and eagerly swallowed. Isaac could lick at her for hours, has jerked off imagining exactly that. But if he’s to be a Beta worthy of Scott’s pack, he has to share. It’s so nice when Erica's morals and Scott’s line up, and Isaac doesn’t have to worry about what kind of person he wants to be. Isaac sits up and traces his fingers in the wetness on her thighs, then reaches over to put a hand on Scott’s ass. It’s not the only piece of Scott Isaac wants to touch, but he wants to give Scott the chance to decide just how gay his bisexuality is.</p><p>“Scott, come eat her out.” It’s not an order, that’s not how their hierarchy works, but Scott’s also not the type to ignore a suggestion just because it comes from someone lower status than him.</p><p>Allison lifts her head from the pillow and smiles, teeth glowing in the black light. “Actually, can I fuck you?”</p><p>“Uh, <i>yeah</i>. Scottie, where are your condoms?” There’s no way Scott doesn’t have any on hand, he and Allison were dating for ages. Isaac could make a few solid guesses, but it’s easier if Scott just tells him.</p><p>“No. Isaac, can I fuck <i>you</i>.” </p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>Isaac’s saved from having to admit he doesn’t understand by Scott explaining. “She wants to finger you. Maybe fuck you with something.”</p><p>“Holy shit, really?” He’d known, obviously, that Argents have the whole female power thing going on, but it’s a step or five from that to doing the fucking.</p><p>“It’s no big deal, man,” Scott reassures him. “It feels good.” </p><p>“You’ve-” of course Scott has, who else would Allison have done it to. </p><p>“Oh yeah, all the time. It’s one of the best ways to have sex.” </p><p>See, now, Isaac is partial to sex that stretches his jaw out, that covers his face in spunk or juices. But each to their own, and when in Rome...</p><p>“Isaac, can I fuck you,” Allison asks again. Isaac knows he isn’t misreading the eagerness.</p><p>“Sure, I guess. Go at it.” Even if Scott’s level of enthusiasm is unwarranted, even if it’s actually bad, Isaac is a werewolf of Beacon Hills. He’s faced worse before, and he will again. What’s a little butt fucking against a kanima or a padlocked freezer.</p><p>Except, as always when Isaac has doubts, his Alpha proves right. It’s approximately ninety seconds before Allison’s got him on his back, one leg straight, the other bent far out of the way. One of her hands is dripping with the lube Scott provided -apparently it’s multi use, something Isaac never would have guessed a month ago smelling it late at night from a room away- and two fingers are gliding up and down his asscrack. It should be weird, Isaac knows it should be, just because he’s bi doesn’t mean he’s spent any significant time imagining getting fucked, he just wants to blow dudes, is all. It’s not weird. With Allison straddling his knee and Scott behind her kneading one of her tits and touching Isaac’s thigh, with their desires pressing into him, it’s distinctly not weird.</p><p>Turns out it’s good. His body doesn’t put up any resistance when Allison’s first finger crooks in, he only sighs when the second finger joins in, and by the time she’s adding the third and fourth Isaac’s moaning wildly. Every now and then he’s hit with new knowledge of something his now supernatural body does, pain stealing, purring, emotion sensing. He took Sex Ed, he knows prostate stimulation isn’t because he’s a werewolf, Stiles could do it just as easily, but it hits with the same impact. It’s a new dimension of his body, and he can try to ignore it, or enjoy it, but the awareness is irrevocable. </p><p>Scott’s fully behind Allison now, shadow and smears of day-glo white moving in a rhythm as he fucks her while she fingerfucks him. Isaac can smell the precome oozing out of Scott and into Allison with each thrust. It’s obscene how hot it is. Isaac’s been dirty talking the whole time, unable to process any other way. This is no exception. “What does it feel like, him almost coming in you?”</p><p>“Scott, show him,” Allison moans. “When you’re about to, show him.”</p><p>At first Isaac doesn’t know what she means. They continue their motions and it’s amazing, easily the best sex he’s ever had, but there’s no special performance from Scott, if his expert plowing doesn’t count. Then Scott comes, with a roar that rumbles through Isaac’s bones. Quickly he pulls sloppily out of her. At the same time Allison removes her fingers from Isaac’s loose ass with a squelch. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but it’s not Allison making way for Scott’s still erupting cock. Scott pushes the head of his cock inside Isaac as Allison holds his cheeks spread open, and Scott’s <i>still</i> coming. It must be an Alpha thing, the body’s attempt at proper breeding. Isaac didn’t know Alphas could do that, ejaculate for minutes, but who would he have asked? Derek? Peter? Chris or Deaton? Isaac thinks he’s totally justified in having a blown mind as Scott fills him with wave after wave of come. It’s not much more of a stretch than Allison’s fingers, but it’s hot and wet and the sensation alone is almost enough to make him orgasm. And then Allison climbs up the bed and sits on his face, skirt rucked up high. He can taste Scott’s spunk inside her, leaking out over his nose and mouth. Isaac’s getting filled in two directions and it’s enough to devastate him. He arches his back nearly enough to dislodge Scott’s softening dick and comes harder than he ever has.</p><p>They don’t make much of an effort in cleaning up. The black light shows them exactly where the jizz has landed, which is everywhere, and a better man than Isaac would use it as a reason to strip the sheets and go shower, or at least wipe down at the sink. Refreshingly, Scott, who is most certainly a better man, doesn’t do so either. Instead he gently wrestles Allison down flat to the mattress. Once they’re both down, Scott kicks off his jeans then uses his free arm to pull Isaac into spooning. They’re sweaty, and sticky, and by the morning they’ll be flakey, and no one shows any interest in changing the situation.</p><p>Isaac doesn't like being alone. On bad days merely not sensing anyone is enough to trigger flashbacks of his father’s house. He sure the hell hasn’t stepped out of anyone’s sight since the obsidian masked demons came for him. This is the best he’s felt in the last twenty four hours, surrounded by his Alpha and his crush. His girlfriend and boyfriend, maybe? They haven’t talked about it, but ever since Scott kissed him, it’s been on his mind as the best case scenario. Isaac’s proud of luring Scott to the Halloween party, of pushing Allison into being honest. His next project is going to be getting them to share a shower tomorrow morning, he decides. Sooner rather than later he and Allison will have to go back to Chris and force him to inform Scott about what’s happening now, the latest beast in play. But before that, Isaac is getting them both in the shower, to see if the scents of their arousals can overcome the Zest soap and dandruff shampoo. He owes it to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>